Murderer Released
by Abby-Sciuto-Lover
Summary: A body under NCIS's Juristiction is found in the Jeffersonian. What will happen when the two teams have to work together?
1. Decay is in the air

_  
A/n; This is my third NCIS fanfic, and I am also working on another. Read my other two. A shot to the heart, and Nightmare. They are a part of a series, in that order. THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SERIES! This one is a crossover between Bones and NCIS. Enjoy. Reviws are welcomed, and encouraged. Reviews motivate me and help me write. The first little bit is 100 Bones. Sorry if you don't know the carecteurs. Just know that they are all forensic scientists at the Jeffersonian in DC EXEPT Booth who is FBI. And Tempe, Temperance, Bones, and Breenan are the same person(Temperance Breenan specializes as an AntropologistBones more often than not)_

JEFFERSONIAN

Angela walked into the lab, Breenan's stuff was there. They found a body yesterday. She was probubly in the morgue. Angela hated the moregue. She remebered something her friend Ducky told her once.

"Well my dear, once in NCIS, a terrorist invaded the morgue, he asked me 'How do you alert people of an infectous autopsy?' I told hom that we hang a decomposing body, in a corridor."

"What did he do?"

"He said if I fail to anser his questions promptly and truthfully he would shot my assistant in a ball socket joint."

"Ouch indeed"

"Ouch indeed he nearly lost his arm, poor fellow."

Angela made her way to the morgue, she missed Ducky, he was her mothers friend, she always loved his stories, no matter how tedious they became. She loved stories about his cases more so than his personal expirences.

NCISBONESNCISBONES

Breenan was in the morgue, she was doing an autopsy on a body the found in the Anecostia River in the navy yard. NCIS almost had the case, she wished they had now that she thinks about it. She was swamped. Three cases ongoing besides this one. Four autopsies. Four different bodies. She hasn't been able to sleep in days knowing that those bodies needed examaining. There was a scream from out in the corridor, it was Angela.

"ANGELA!!" Bones ran out she found Angelas on the floor screaming, and a decomposing body infront of her. Tempe raced into the morgie. She picked up the phone, and dialed the front desks number. "Theres a body found outside of the morgue! Possibly infection. Evavcuate the building above ground level, secure the lower levels. Iniciate bio-attack procedures!"  
Alarms started to blare causing a major flux in the upper levels. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL, ALL UPPER LEVELS EVAC, LOWER LEVELS INICIATE BIO-ATTACK PROCEDURES. REPEAT INICIATE BIO-ATTACK PROCEDURES."

"Angela hit the showers, I'll get ready to take blood!"

Temperance got the needles ready to draw blood to test for infectous diseases and airborn pathagens. When Angela came back Breenan took her blood and as others arrived she took theirs, followed by her own.

Tempe went to cut down the body. She layed it on a vacant table. She toook blood samples, and tissue sample, then all she could do was wait. She preformed an autopsy, she had ten hours to wait. She finished the autopsy. There was no sign of disease present. She still had to wait for the results to come back before leaving though.

Booth came in "There was no infection spread. Thank god."  
"Good, now I can get some tests done."  
"Fine, but hurry we have way to much to do."

Temperance went to the lab. She needed to get an ID on the body.

"Bones!"  
"Whats up Booth?"  
"Our body is Special Agent Kaitlyn Todd. NCIS, missing one month."  
Tempe looked at the body for a mintue.  
"It seems consistent with the decaying as long as she was in a cooler, were she was recently removed and exposed. How did you now."  
"She's top priority. She has clearence for Air Force One."  
"Could be used against the president?"  
"Possibly, if she remembers some key features on the plane."  
Tempe thought to herself, why would she be killed before an attack?

"Their going to want the body."  
"The hell they will"  
"He's right Doctor."  
"Gibbs can you excuse us?"  
"Not untill I get my agents body."  
"No way! Agent Gibbs was it? We have reason to belive that me and my team are in danger." There was no way she could let NCIS have the body.  
"Excuse me Dr. Breenan is it? To bad!"  
"Basturd"  
"That what the second 'B' in Gibbs stands for"  
"Bones!"  
"Back off Booth!"

Gibbs signaled for his team.  
"Ducky get the body! Ziva keep an eye on the feds...and HER"  
"Hey without a court order the body goes no where."  
"It does when it falls under my jurisitiction."

Temperance ran over to Gibbs and hauled him back pushing him against the wall. He faught back as hard as he can.

_A/n:So next week new chapter watch out for it. PLEASE review_


	2. Clash of the Agencies

_A/n Thanks for reading my story. And I really apricate reviews, thank you to those of you who have, or are going to review._

They fought a bit more untill both were panting.  
"Well if you can take me on...I can offer..."Gobbs hesitated he didn't wan to say this, he didn't want to share this case with a feb and his forensic scientists."Share! the investigation."  
"Fine. We got a deal."  
"My M.E and lab rat will work with your guys. We are in control, Agent Booth reports to me, at NCIS."  
"Fine Gibbs but if it is a threat to us we take over" Booth replied butting into thier conversation.  
"Booth, shut up I'm making the deal with her not you."  
"Fine, if it is a threat Booth takes over."  
"Deal."  
Booth sighed. Why does NCIS have to make it more difficult for us?  
"Agent Booth. I know what your thinking. And it's because you give us just as hard a time."

_LAB_

"DUCKY!"  
"Angela, My dear. How are you?"  
"Good, still a bit startled but okay. Why are you here?"  
"We have a joint investigation. Your little surprise was on of my co-workers.

Angela was shocked. The body was an Agent. Why?

"Ducky you remember that story you told me. The one about the terrorist?"  
"Quite well my dear."  
"Just as I was making my way to the morgue I remembered that story, more specifaclly, about the joke you made about the decomposing body."  
"How odd indeed. In fact Kaitlyn was kidnapped about two hours after that. When poor Gerald got shot. You know..."

Abby walked in smirking at Ducky, could he go ten minutes without reciting a story?  
"Ducky don't bore her to death to soon." Abby laughed, although she wasn't to happy to be here with these people.  
"Hi I'm Angela Nice to meet you."  
"Abby Sciuto Forensic Specialist for NCIS."  
"Duckman, Gibbs wants you to preform the autopsy with some Zach dude..."  
"Yes, is he an assistant or M.E?"  
Angela cut in."He is an anthropologist, although he'll probubly only be assisting you."  
"Well I must be off."  
"Bye Ducky."  
"Good-bye My dear."

Abby wished she was in her own lab. She was already upset over Kate. Why did she need this? She needed her lab, her music and bert.

"So...how can I help?"  
"Get the evidence and run some tests."  
"One problem. I specialize as a forensic artist, and facial reconstruction."  
"Can you run prints and blood?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool"Abby thought, 'this was going to be a long week'

Angela was runnign prints and blood samples.'Were is Hodgins? He must be working with some other evidence somewhere. I wish I had someone to talk to though.'. A print came up positive. It was her's, left at the scene. She keep running the prints, none were coming up positive yet, at least, non but her's and Breenan's.

_A/n Sorry I can't type up more. Maybe on friday if not I will post more on Monday_


	3. Buisness and Pleasure

_a/n:Hey, sorry about the slowness but my priorties are school and friends, so updating has been hard to fit in latly but I will have updates on wensday no doubt._

"Abby?"  
"Yeah?"Abby really wanted her to shut up she didn't need her bugging her right now.  
"Do you have a picture of Kate?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"No it's just I would like to make a sketch, they are more helpful when doing a reconstruction."  
"Sure I'll upload her service file."  
"Thanks."

Abby had to admit Angela was nice, she just wanted her lab.Zach walked into the lab. Abby turned around and saw him. All she could think was that he was cute and she wanted to get to know him. She was beaming at him. Angela nudged him and chuckled to herself.

"Um...hi..."Zach saw the chains and make up and had no idea who she could be. How did she get hired here? Or anywhere dressed like that? Although she looked great, and hott."Who are you?" Zach asked nervously.

"Abby. Abby Sciuto. I work for NCIS..."

Zach was confused, she was goth, how did she get off with that look and style?  
"I'm Zach Addy. I'm an Anthropologist here. I was with Doctor Mallard preforming the autopsy."  
"Aw. How is Kate? And by the way I'm a Forensic Scientist for NCIS. Ballistics specialists."

How could she be a full time scientist dressed like that? Pigtails, almost all black cloths, chains, wristbands necklaces, How? It didn't matter she was obviously good.

"No signs of, poisons, toxin, drugs, ummm...there is some tearing around her wrists, and it seems steel chains were used the wrists were broken."  
"That's it?"  
"No there is some clotting in various arteries and veins."  
"What could have caused that?"  
"Stroke, clogged arteries, hemraging, or a blood transfusion using blood with antigen types that did not correlate."  
"Okay which one."  
"Probably one of the later two, or a combination of both."

Abby was confused, how did someone manage to complete a transfusion outside of a hospital?And how did he get enough blood?

"It looks like she sustained injuries, major ones, a week or two before her death causing hemeraging and blood loss. Then days before she received the transfusion that failed causing a death."  
"Thanks..." Abby wanted out of here now. "Ummm...Angela run the blood samples and upload casefile NR213 from the casefile database."

Abby walked out of the lab. She heard someone behind her. She turned around and Zach was there.

"Hi...are you okay?"  
"Not really..."Abby thought to herself he's kind of cute...if Kate was here she would so be making me ask him out...  
"How about going out tonight? Get you mind off everything?"  
Abby laughed, Zach frowned."Sorry, it's just you seem so shy, and I don't know."  
He smiled"That's Okay."  
"Well in anycase I would love to go out with you"  
Zach smiled, "Well I have to get back to work, Be ready at 8?"  
"Sure"


	4. love remedies 1

_A/n:Sorry that this is coming along so slow but it will pick up for a bit longer. Please review!!!!_

Abby walked back into the lab, beaming. Angela was confused five minutes ago she looked like she was about to have a breakdown. Zach must have done something. Abby walked up to the microscope starting to run the blood samples that were left behind. She was wondering what was Zach like? Was he as robotic outside the lab as he is in the lab? She hoped not, but who knows.  
"What is Zach like, he seems sweet?"

Angels chuckled she knew it"He's nice, sweet a bit robotic, although I guess you noticed that, huh?"  
"Yeah" She laughed "He seems a bit okward..."  
"He is but he is very nice."  
"He seemed concerned about me, he asked me out...to make me feel better..."  
"O dear lord."  
"What?!"  
"I'm...nevermind."

Abby shruged it off it didn't matter there was probubly just something going on that she didnt know about, and that was none of her buisness. She continued running her samples until she heard a beeping Angela had something it was a Petty officer Brittany Young, went UA friday never showed up for her deployment, had some people REALLY pissed off. She had a history, UA three times in the past year, not showing up for her job for a week or two at a timre at least.

"I have to go get Gibbs."  
"Who?"  
"My team leader."

Angela nodded. Abby let to go get Gibbs. Zach was at the door, as soon as Abby left he went in he needed Angelas help, badly.  
"Don't say it Zach, I know you want my help and the anser is no."  
"Please Angela I REALLY need help, I have no idea what to do tonight."  
"We don't have the time."  
"Please, I am out of my element, I don't exactley get to go on many dates."  
"Fine, But you are putty in my hands.

Zach gulpped, he didn't like the sound of that he was trying to convince himself that he should just ditch Angela, but he was afraid to try that,, although he was still recupperating form last time they did this. 

Abby was walking down a hallway, trying to find Gibbs she had no idea where to find him, she saw an open office she thought she'd go ask, see if she could get some directions. She could hear Tony, she looked in and she saw some chick with TOny, he was flirting, and she was flirting back. 

"Dinozzo!"Abby was trying to imitate Gibb's and did a job job apperntly, Tony jumped. She could hear the woman laughing, she laughed to herself as she walked into the room, seeing Dinozzo turning red in the middle of the room.  
"Hey, I'm Abby Sciuto Forensic Scientist for NCIS." Abby was trying not to laugh but it was hard, and she had to give into it.  
"Camille Soroyan, Head of the Forensics Division, nice to meet you, and thanks for that."  
"Well then, in that case, we found some prints, Petty officer Brittany Young, UA since Friday. 4 days."  
"Thank-you, um Abby would you excuse us."  
"I was just leaving. Dinozzo, don't try to hard..."Abby walked out closing the door, she laughed for a while, She couldn't belive it Kate was dead downstairs having an autopsy and DInozzo is still trying to find a date, who seems to like him. When Abby found Gibb's he wasnt happy, he took Mcgee with him to question th petty officer's Captain.

Abby got back to lab, Angela was gone, she was wondering where she could be, there where still tests that needed running. She looked at her temp desk and saw a note.

_Abby_

_Gone out be back by 3.  
_

_Angie&Zach_

Abby sighed. Hodgins walked in, he saw someone but he couldn't see Angela."  
"Hi, umm where's Angela?"  
"O dear lord do I need a name tag?!"  
"Sorry...NCIS then?"  
"Ya think."  
"Booth was right, you guys are cranky."  
"Sorry."Abby was, she;d admit that, but she had her reasons." Kate the woman you found was my bestfriend. O and for the record FBI just has a thing for NCIS."  
"Sorry...I'm Jack Hodgins."  
"Abby Sciuto."  
"Need anything done?"  
"Anything untested on Angela's desk...She ran off."  
"Where?"  
"Dunno just left a note."  
'That isn't like Angela where could she have gone.' Hodgins shrugged it off. He started to run tests, there was some flesh and soil under the nails.  
"The tests are running they will be 10-15 minutes at least I'll be back."  
He went off and called Angela's cell. There was on anser, her voicemail cut in.

"Ange, leave it." 

Angela was helping Zach pick out some clothes, before bringing him back.  
"You know this is REALLY fun!"  
"You obviously never tried being the subject of the expirement."  
"Zach, live a little, you know like when you deceided to ask out a gothic chick, that you don't even know."

She had him, he couldn't say a thing, there was no point of trying to counter that one.  
"Fine, lets go...please?"  
"Yeah we're done, we need to be back by 3 anyway."Angela picked up a pair of faded black jeans, and a long sleeved white striped black shirt. All zach could think about was how much he was worried about screwing up with Abby.

"Wait a second, Hodgins left me a message." Angels heard the message and called him back. "Hey hun how are ya?"  
"Where are you?"  
"Zach asked out Abby NCIS's forensic scientist..he needed some...shoptime."  
He's not a robot Ange."  
"Jack, Honestly."  
"True, he is, but still-"Angela cut him off.  
"He did ask to beginw ith."  
"Fine just get back, that Gibb's guys is one grumpy dude."

Angela hung up the phone and got it all checked out.  
"Angela where should I take her anyway?"  
"Umm...go to that new resturant down the road then to a dance club"  
"Thanks I owe you."  
"Nah I had my fun." Angela laughed, Zach didn't, he wasn't sure what she was takling about.  
"Did you do that for your own personal gain?"  
Angels had to laugh at him.  
"I love it when you try to understand us humans. It wasn't just for my fun...but yeah, yeah I did."

_a/n: Okay, I never got to update as much as I though I was going to but my keyboard if screwed majorly. So when I geta chance I will update more this will come along a bit more quicklly. Please review!_


End file.
